


Acquaintance With The Waves

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat, always a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man named Cesario washes up, half-drowned, on a beach in Illyria...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquaintance With The Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



Cesario woke, and found the nightmare true. His clothes were stiff with sea salt, his limbs exhausted, and he was alone. Saved from the deep, cast up like Jonah on the shores of an unknown land, and yet as disappointed to be saved as Jonah was, bereft of his other self, his beloved brother.

Sebastian lived. Surely Sebastian lived. He did not dare to believe otherwise. One last look back at that treacherous sea, as placid now as if the storm had never been, and he turned his face to the land, set off to find some sort of future.


End file.
